The present invention relates generally to a Venetian blind, and more particularly to a machine for cutting the Venetian blind.
The Venetian blinds are generally made in quantity by the makers according to the standard specifications and are then shipped to the wholesale outlets for distribution. In other words, the Venetian blinds are not custom-made for the consumer. In view of the windows of the houses or buildings being of various specifications, the Venetian blinds must be cut to order to meet the demand of the consumer.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art hydaulic machine is manually operated to cut the Venetian blind according to the specifications demanded by a client. The manual operation is inefficient at best in light of the cutting of the Venetian blind being attained by the shear destruction. Such manual operation is feasible when the Venetian blind is made of an expandable material, such as aluminium. A smooth cutting surface of the Venetian blind can not be attained if the Venetian blind is made of tough material such as a wood or fiber containing material, or a rigid and fragile material such as PVC.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, another prior art machine for cutting the Venetian blind is composed of a machine stand 1 on which a support frame 2 is mounted. The support frame 2 is provided at one end thereof with a clamping device 3 for holding a Venetian blind securely. The machine stand 1 is provided at the bottom thereof with a cutting device 4 capable of linear reciprocating motion and having a blade 4a which is partially exposed from the top of the machine stand 1 to facilitate the cutting of both ends of the Venetian blind. However, the blade 4a in motion has a machining force F, which brings about an outward push force Fa and a downward cutting force Fb, as shown in FIG. 4. The slats of the Venetian blind are apt to be pushed by the outward push force Fa, thereby causing the slats to be loosened. Under such a circumstance as described above, it is difficult to cut the Venetian blind such that the cut surface is smooth. In addition, the saw dust is caused by the machining force F to fall on the saw teeth of the blade 4a. As a result, the cutting efficiency of the blade 4a is seriously undermined. Moreover, the motor of the cutting machine is located under the blade 4a and is therefore vulnerable to malfunction which is caused by the accumulation of the saw dust around the axis of the motor.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a machine for cutting the Venetian blind in such a way that the structural integrity of the Venetian blind remains intact.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a Venetian blind cutting machine with a blade whose rotational speed and feeding speed can be so controlled as to enable the blade to execute the smooth cutting of the Venetian blinds which are made of various materials.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a quiet machine for cutting the Venetian blind.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a Venetian blind cutting machine comprising a machine stand on which a cutting device and a clamping device are mounted. The cutting device has a blade executing the cutting of the Venetian blind in a linear reciprocating manner along a cutting path. The Venetian blind is held securely by the clamping device such that one end of the Venetian blind is extended into the cutting path. The blade has a cutting side which is one quarter of a circle, and is formed by a cutting horizontal center line passing the pivotal center of the blade, and a cutting vertical center line. The cutting side is located at the lower half portion of the cutting horizontal center line such that a downward cutting force and an inward cutting force are brought about at the time when the Venetian blind is located at the cutting side of the blade and is being cut.